pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchelina
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie-spoof and animal style of 1994 Don Bluth film, "Thumbelina". Cast: *Thumbelina - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Prince Cornelius - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jacquimo - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Thumbelina's Mother - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Hero the Dog - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Gnatty's Mother - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Baby Bug - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Gnatty - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Lil' Bee - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mrs. Toad - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Mozo - Blizzard (Ultraman Leo) *Gringo - Rodera (Ultraman Taro) *Grundel - Velokron (Ultraman Ace) *Berkeley Beetle - Bemstar (Return of Ultraman) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Mole - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Bumblebee - Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Queen Tabithia - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *King Colbert - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Mrs. Rabbit - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Mr. Fox - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Reverend Rat - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Green and Blue Fairies - Treasure and Rouge (Palace Pets) *Pink and Purple Fairies - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Jitterbugs - Sesame Street Characters and The Muppets Characters *Beetles - Gremlins and Critters *Pink Elephants - Dinosaurs (Godzilla) and Monsters (Ultraman) *Good Witch - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *6 Ultra Brothers as itself Scenes: *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Duchess *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - "Duchess Barrett" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - "Soon" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - The Cats/Duchess meets Thomas O'Malley *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - Duchess gets Kidnapped *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - Duchess meets Catrina/"On the Road" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Duchess meets Jiminy Cricket/"Follow Your Heart" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Blizzard and Velokron mocks Rodera *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Duchess meets Bemstar/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Fievel, Olivia and Jerry Tries to Save Duchess *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - Poor Duchess *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Jiminy Cricket ask for Direction/Thomas O'Malley searches for Duchess/Blizzard and Velokron's Plan *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Jiminy Cricket asks for more direction/Thomas O'Malley gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Duchlina (Thomas O’Malley360’s Style) Part 15 - Fievel, Olivia and Jerry Goes to Haunted House/"Pink Monsters on Parade" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - Duchess meets Gadget *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Duchess and Gadget meets Timothy/"Sun" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - Timothy's Tunnel/Timothy's Proposal *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Velokron's Next Plan *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - Fievel, Olivia and Jerry Goes to Cave/"You Can Sing That Music Bout of Her You" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - "Marry the Mole" *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - Duchess sees Jiminy Cricket/Fievel, Olivia and Luca saves Thomas O'Malley *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 23 - The Wedding/Velokron and Bemstar crashes the Wedding *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 24 - Happy Endings *Duchlina (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 25 - End Credits ("Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings") Cast Gallery: Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Thumbelina Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Prince Cornelius Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Jacquimo Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Thumbelina's Mother Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Hero the Dog Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Baby Bug Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Gnatty Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Lil' Bee Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Mrs. Toad Blizzard.jpg|Blizzard as Mozo Rodera.jpg|Rodera as Gringo Velokron.jpg|Velokron as Grundel Bemstar.jpg|Bemstar as Berkeley Beetle Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Mrs. Fieldmouse Timothy Q.Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Mr. Mole Jay Jay the Jet Plane.jpg|Jay Jay the Jet Plane as Bumblebee Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Queen Tabithia Pero.jpg|Pero as King Colbert Robinhood183.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Mrs. Rabbit Adult Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Mr. Fox Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Mr. Bear Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as The Reverned Rat Dinosaurs and.jpeg|Dinosaurs and Monsters as Pink Elephants.jpeg|Monsters as Pink Elephants Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins and Critters.jpg|Critters as Beetles Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Gnatty's Mother The Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn as Good Witch 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Phitsada Juttuporn Productions Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs